


Главный архитектор государя Келебримбора

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eregion, Gen, Gwaith-i-Mírdain, Ost-in-Edhil, Second Age, WTF Fantasy 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, производственный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: И сошлись в споре два мастера Ост-ин-Эдиля, эльф и гном, и всколыхнулась старинная вражда...
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134320
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Главный архитектор государя Келебримбора

## Суд короля

В переменчивый месяц гваерон, когда уходящая зима беззубо спорит с нахальной весной, в Краю Падубов случались такие дни: с Гландуина ночью поднимался туман и заволакивал плотной пеленой улочки Ост-ин-Эдиля. Порой начинался дождь, мелкий и тихий, чей шорох был едва различим. Туман висел по нескольку дней, пока, наконец, Мглистые горы не миловали, пропуская в долины пахнущий снегом восточный ветер, возвращавший солнце и небо. Но их ещё нужно было дождаться.

Вот и сейчас за окном зашуршали первые капли, сливаясь в сонный многоголосый разговор. Дверь за спиной отворилась.

— Мой государь, — склонился в неглубоком поклоне Арвалоссэ. Яркая лампа на земляном масле, которую юный секретарь держал в руке, озарила полутемную по раннему времени комнату пляшущим золотистым светом.

Келебримбор надвинул венец и одним махом допил настоявшийся до горечи квенилас.

— Сколько? — фибула, скалывавшая ворот кафтана, скользила в руках, и оттого заданный на ходу вопрос получился резким.

— Трое, — сочувственно ответил Арвалоссэ.

Ни для кого из приближенных государя Гвайт-и-Мирдайн не было тайной, что их князь не любил День Древ. Как-то сама собой сложилась традиция, что каждый первый Алдуйя месяца, четвёртый день недели, владыка Эрегиона вершит суд. Не все дела, конечно, — и за то спасибо Валар! — а только те, которые не находили решения в городском суде. Впрочем, их всё равно оставалось немало. Лет десять назад Келебримбор, в тщетных надеждах унять желание своих подданных ходить за государевым судом, перенес начало суда на час рассвета — когда из-за кромки небосвода выплывала ладья Ариэн. Нармокано, друг еще с нарготрондских времён и многие годы глава городского суда Ост-ин-Эдиля, поднял своего короля на смех. И оказался прав. Поданные все равно шли, только приходили невыспавшиеся и злые. Келебримбор уже не раз думал с тоской, что больше всех от этого решения пострадал он сам. По унаследованной от отца привычке он любил работать по ночам. Ночью было по-особенному тихо, мысли приходили быстрее, и были они ярче, острее, прозрачнее. Правда, зачастую утренний взгляд не оставлял от прозрений и камня на камне, но иногда, иногда… Кажется, в этот раз расчеты переделывать не придётся. Сейчас бы запереться в мастерской, склониться над чертежами…

Он прервал юношу:

— Опять?

— Снова, — вздохнул Арвалоссэ, не скрыв смешинку в глазах.

Его можно было понять — «Дело о падубах» было старше секретаря, и о нем слышал, пожалуй, весь Эрегион. Двое аданских мастеров не сумели поделить придумку использовать ягоды чёрного падуба при крашении ткани — особым образом приготовленный состав придавал цвету необычайную глубину и устойчивость. Дело было давнее, и сами мастера, до конца жизни ругаясь друг с другом, уже давно отправились Путями людей, но судебная склока пережила их — судиться стали наследники и наследники их наследников. Наугрим даже песню сложили, правда, пели только среди своих — государь Эрегиона ясно дал понять, что кровавой розни между народами он не потерпит. Впрочем, Келебримбор довольно времени провел с гномами, чтобы почувствовать в песне нотки некоего восхищения таким человеческим упорством. Сам он, положа руку на сердце, был согласен с подгорным племенем — уж пусть лучше упрямцы решают свой спор в суде, чем таят обиду и выясняют отношения кулаками, а то и мечами. Тем более что роды вне суда уже давно помирились и даже породнились, вспоминая о споре раз в двадцать лет, когда наступал срок возможного пересмотра дела.

— Это мы переживём. Что ещё?

— Вопрос о водонапорной башне на Амон Дулин, — посерьезнев, ответил секретарь.

Келебримбор поморщился. Плохое дело. Гнилое. Два семьи наугрим не смогли поделить водокачку, жизненно необходимую для их шахт. Семейства были родовитыми, важными, с длинными поколенными списками знатных предков и множеством весьма живой и воинственной родни. Драгоценный союзник и друг — да, пожалуй, Дурина, Второго этого имени, можно было назвать другом, хотя сейчас и не хотелось, — решил не связываться и не устраивать свару среди своих подданных. Узбад свалил дело на эльфийского государя. И даже письмо прислал. Мол, так и так, водокачка на поверхности стоит? Стоит. Поверхность земли кому принадлежит? Государю Келебримбору? Ему самому. Вот узбад и передает это дело в сильные и справедливые эльфийские руки. С искренним уважением и наилучшими пожеланиями. Келебримбор тогда это письмо на кусочки порвал и долго ругался, на кхуздуле, конечно, не портить же синдарин такими словами. Дело полгода висело в городском суде, спасибо Нармокано, а вот теперь… всплыло.

— Ясно, — вздохнул Келебримбор.

Они уже подошли к главной зале. Здесь даже в столь ранний час было многолюдно и светло — масляные лампы и феаноровы кристаллы оказались сильнее раннего утра и укрытого тучами неба.

— А третье… — Арвалоссэ явно не хотелось огорчать своего князя, — Эатирмэ и Фраар.

— О нет, — совершенно искренне простонал государь Эрегиона. — Только не они!..

С этими словами он толкнул роскошные, украшенные многоцветными эмалями двери, и вступил в главную залу.

Едва слышно отзвонил в тумане часовой колокол.

К десяти утра они только управились с первыми двумя спорами. Сегодня Келебримбор был даже рад «Делу падубов». Всем знакомые истцы, всем знакомые требования, ожидаемое решение.

«Если ты однажды оставишь право за кем-нибудь из них два раза подряд, на тебя смертельно обидятся. Притом оба рода сразу», — по строгому лицу Нармокано и предположить нельзя было, что главный судья едва удерживается от смеха.

«Пусть развлекаются», — осанвэ с другом давалось Келебримбору легко, как дыхание. — «Сам понимаешь».

Конечно, Нармокано понимал. Когда вторую сотню лет вершишь правосудие среди мастеров, полных таланта и гордыни, то приучаешься вести себя осторожнее, чем на тонком весеннем льду. Неловкое движение — раз! — и получаешь разбитые ожидания, оскорбленные чувства и обиду, глубокую, как море и опасную, как гнев Ульмо. А последствия разгребать приходится долго и сложно, притом, обычно уже самому Келебримбору.

Вопрос с водонапорной башней тоже решили. Худо-бедно, но, похоже, наугрим не сильно разочарованы. На следующие пятьдесят лет она переходит в управление Городского Совета Ост-ин-Эдиля, семь сотых годового дохода с каждой шахты пойдут на возмещение расходов на её содержание и оплату работы мастеров, назначенных Советом, а за это время оба семейства направят в Водяную Гильдию по одному молодому гному. Пусть познают ремесло, а когда выучатся, Совет поможет им обеспечить каждую из шахт своей системой. Дурин, правда, будет недоволен, станет упрекать соседа, что тот переманивает к себе молодёжь. Впрочем, сам виноват, узбад, нечего было на соседа свои свары перекладывать.

«Ты заметил?», — Нармокано не скрывал тревоги.

Келебримбор обвел взглядом залу. Двери в тронный зал во время государева суда не закрывались. Любой, живущий на землях Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, имеет право обратиться к своему королю за судом и защитой. Обычно в зале всегда толпился любопытствующий народ, чей интерес не отобьёшь даже ранним подъёмом, с истцами приходили их друзья и родные… Но сейчас дело близилось к завершению, а наугрим становилось только больше.

«Гномы прибывают».

«И не только они».

Нармокано как в воду глядел. Стоило объявить о завершении дела Амон Дулин, как в зал едва слышной волной влилась целая толпа эльфов. Среди наугрим послышалось ворчанием и шепотки.

«Нармо, ты посмотри, что они делают!» — Келебримбор сжал ладонями подлокотники резного дубового кресла.

Пока решившие свой спор семьи наугрим раскланивались с королём, толпа в зале разделилась. По левую руку встали гномы, эльдар — по правую. И стороны эти смотрели друг на друга безо всякой приязни.

Арвалоссэ оглянулся на государя. Получив едва заметный кивок, государев секретарь вышел вперед и звонким голосом объявил:

— Спор мастера Фраара-строителя и мастера Эатирмэ-строителя.

Келебримбор сдержал улыбку. Молодец, Арвалоссэ. В нарушении неписанных традиций молодой эльда не упомянул, ни откуда истцы, ни к какому народу они принадлежат. Они оба — мастера Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, оба принесли присягу на верность государю Эрегиона, а значит — равны перед его судом.

— Подойдите, мастера.

Спорщики одновременно шагнули вперед и склонились перед государем.

Они пришли в Город мирдайн в один год, пусть и разными воротами: эльф — Западными, со стороны прибрежного Харлиндона, наугрим — Восточными, из-под корней грозного Карадраса. Дориатский синда с тихим голосом и выцветшими голубыми глазами, потерявший семью, когда войско ногродских гномов взяло приступом и разграбило Менегрот. И молодой кхазад с золотыми бусинами в рыжих косах, из дома Огнебородых, чей род едва не пресёкся после разгрома при Сарн Атраде.

Пришли, влекомые рассказами о королевстве Падубов, об искусстве местных мастеров, собравшихся под руку государя Келебримбора. И остались, в один день вступив в Гильдию строителей и принеся присягу знамени Гвайт-и-Мирдайн.

Молодой город, которому и три сотни лет едва исполнилось, был домом не одного народа: Ост-ин-Эдиль поднялся на старом торговом пути наугрим, что вел от Багряного пика вдоль красных скал и бурных вод Сираннона. Пришедшие в этот край нолдор первым делом обустроили крепость и мастерские — на высоком правом берегу, на стрелке, где Сираннон врывался в спокойные заводи Гландуина. Скоро здесь появилось и торжище, где кхазад продавали драгоценные камни и металлы, добываемые в недрах Мглистых гор. Был среди них и самый ценный из даров Аулэ — мифрил. Часть гномьего товара покупали эльдар Эрегиона, для своих творений, а часть отправлялась в далекий путь по воде, через Лебяжьи Топи, а дальше, с Тарбада — сухопутьем по Южной дороге или по широкой сероструйной Гватло до Лонд Даэра, гавани Нуменора на побережье Великого моря.

Шли годы, город рос, на вымощенных розовым песчаником улицах появлялось всё больше гномов — дружба двух королей, Келебримбора Куруфинвиона и Дурина Второго, сблизила два народа.

Когда борода рыжего гнома достигла широкого, с чеканными пластинами, пояса, его имя называл любой кхазад, решивший построить в Ост-ин-Эдиле дом. А когда такое же желание приходило к эльда — звали русоволосого иатрим, с редким для синдар даром слушать и слышать камень. И становился Город мирдайн красивее и величественнее, но росла и неприязнь между двумя строителями. Набирало силу соперничество — с каждым годом, с каждым возведенным зданием. Всё глубже вражда запускала когти в двух мастеров, подпитываемая немилосердно ясной памятью эльда из Дориата и горькими песнями рода Огнебородых из Ногрода.

В ненастное утро Дня Древ, в весенний месяц гваэрон, вражда эта выплеснулась и закипела мутным прибоем в тронном зале короля Эрегиона, грозя потопить и правых, и виноватых…

— Мой это был мрамор, мой, государь! — горячился гном, размахивая свитком договора. — А он его украл!

— Теперь ты обвиняешь меня в воровстве, о достопочтенный кхазад? — синда был холоден, как холодна лавина, готовая сойти с горы и обрушиться, снося на пути все живое. — Ты сам нарушил условия соглашения, не выплатив вовремя причитавшийся остаток караванщику Хайдану. Любой мог купить этот камень.

Келебримбор посмотрел на торговца, стоявшего поодаль. Мрачный адан, судя по сведенным бровям на обветренном лице, давно раскаялся, что, решив избавиться от застоявшегося товара и освободить место под новый, продал строителю-эльда заказанный гномом харадский мрамор.

— Так возьми у него свои деньги и не оскорбляй непричастных, — Эатирмэ не сдержал кривящихся губ.

Гном взревел:

— Мне не нужны деньги, мне нужен мрамор! Я не смогу закончить стройку в срок, и ты, эльф, это знаешь!

— Не моя беда.

— Да тебе моя беда — за радость! А может… — пергаментный свиток в руке Фраара смялся. — Может, ты с ним сговорился, чтоб меня опозорить?!

И адан-караванщик, и синда уставились на покрасневшего от злости гнома.

— Ты ведь ему дом строил, это всем известно!

— Тебе, кхазад, зависть разум застила? — голос Эартирмэ едва заметно подрагивал от ярости. — Умей проигрывать достойно, раз уж сам не сдержал своего слова. Хотя чего еще ждать от тебя, науг!

Левая сторона залы вспыхнула возмущённым ропотом, гномы загомонили, мешая синдарин с кхуздулом. Арвалоссэ поймал встревоженный взгляд, который Нармокано бросил на государя.

— Ах ты… — разорванный свиток полетел на пол, а гном схватился за пояс, там, где обычно висела боевая секира. — А ты вор и обманщик! Все вы такие!

Теперь уже вскипела, пошла волнами правая сторона, где стояли эльдар Ост-ин-Эдиля.

Фраар и Эатирмэ шагнули друг к другу.

— Мало вас в Дориате проучили!

— Надо, надо было добивать вас тогда, на болотах Сарн Атрада, до последнего!

Нахлынуло, вспенилось, бурунами пошло. Зал сорвался на крики и проклятья. Эльдар и наугрим были готовы вцепиться в глотки друг другу прямо здесь, в тронном зале государя Гвайт-и-Мирдайн.

— Хватит! — Келебримбор ударил по подлокотникам кресла.

Вроде и негромко сказал, а хватило. Шум стих, как спадает волна, разбившись о камень.

— Что же вы делаете? Во что превращаете личную ссору? Зачем тянете из прошлого тяжкую память? Вы — мастера Гвайт-и-Мирдайн. Один из вас — эльда, другой — кхазад, но оба вы — из народа златокузнецов. В этом вы клялись и обещались мне, — Келебримбор почти шептал, но каждое его слово разносилось по мертво молчащей зале четко и ясно. — Разве я неволил вас? Разве принуждал к этой клятве? Силой заставил? Цепями сковал? Вы клялись ставить истину превыше розни народов, мастерство — превыше личных обид, верность знамени Гвайт-и-Мирдайн — превыше жизни. Так что же вы творите? Ответьте мне, о мастера!

Тяжелая тишина заполняла зал судилищ. Но вот Эартирмэ поднял глаза, разжал стиснутые губы и заговорил:

— Прости, государь. Ты прав, но… память сильнее меня, и отказаться от неё я не в силах…

— Ты пойми, государь, — шагнул вперед Фраар. — У нас же у каждого за спиной предки стоят. Как отказаться от их памяти и их горя? Это ж как от отца родного отвернуться…

«Тьелпэ!»

Арвалоссэ видел, как рванулся Нармокано. Келебримбор остановил друга движением ладони. И всё — только губы у государя побелели. Прошла долгая, тягучая минута…

— Что ж… — голос государя Эрегиона был холоден как воды озера Келед-Зарам. — Вы сказали, я услышал. Я разрешу ваш спор, а сейчас — идите.

С этими словами Келебримбор встал и быстрым шагом вышел из залы. Толпа отхлынула с пути короля в стороны, расходясь двумя волнами — эльдар и наугрим. Вскочивший с табурета Арвалоссэ поспешил за своим королём. Нармокано задержался — остановился и окинул взглядом спорщиков, зло прищурившись. Будь его воля…

— Истцы, — хотелось взять жестоких глупцов за шею и хорошенько потрясти. Так, чтоб ошмётки до Амана летели. — Ваше дело отложено. О времени слушания вам сообщат отдельно.

Главный судья Ост-ин-Эдиля резко развернулся и ушел, увлекая за собой взволнованных зрителей. Эльф и гном остались в зале в одиночестве.

— Ну что, достопочтенный мастер Фраар, — голос иатрим звучал надтреснуто и одиноко в огромном пустом пространстве. — Ты нашёл, что сказать государю.

— Ты сам начал! — немедленно вскинулся гном.

— Да, — согласился Эатирмэ. — А ты продолжил и довёл до конца.

Гном сдавленно прорычал что-то в бороду, подергал себя за косицы и, наконец, не выдержал:

— И что теперь? За такое ж не извинишься!..

И столько было в его словах искреннего огорчения, что синда посмотрел ему в глаза и серьёзно ответил:

— Ты прав, не извинишься. Пойдём, мастер Фраар, сегодня мы уже сделали всё, что могли.

Молча эльф и гном вышли из тронного зала, под осуждающими взглядами стражей спустились по ступенькам главной лестницы и разошлись каждый в свою сторону по залитым дождём и туманом широким улицам Ост-ин-Эдиля.

Государя Нармокано нашел в личных покоях. Келебримбор стоял у окна и смотрел на капли, катившиеся по прозрачному стеклу. Арвалоссэ тихой мышью притулился у стены на скамье. Было видно, что юному эльда сильно не по себе. На вопросительный взгляд судьи он лишь пожал плечами.

— Нармо, помоги снять, — совершенно спокойно попросил Келебримбор, развернувшись и протягивая другу левую руку.

Широкий браслет, который Тьелпэ носил всегда, сколько Нармокано знал своего друга, был покорёжен, словно его смяли в кулаке. Браслет, в котором вязь цветов и листьев переплеталась с восьмилучевыми звёздами Феанора. Браслет работы Куруфина — единственное, что Келебримбору Куруфинвиону осталось от отца.

— Застёжку заклинило, — Тьелпэ придержал браслет. Под ногтями правой руки у него виднелись красно-коричневые полумесяцы.

— Сорвал? — спросил Нармо.

— Починю, — невпопад ответил Келебримбор, поглаживая звёзды на браслете. Он внимательно осмотрел снятый браслет и повторил. — Починю. А ведь он прав.

— Кто?

Келебримбор удивленно посмотрел на друга.

— Фраар, конечно. Когда о предках говорил. Арвалоссэ, — окликнул внезапно он секретаря. — А ты бы смог?

Нанда растерялся:

— Что смог?

— От отца отказаться, — терпеливо повторил Келебримбор и с нескрываемым любопытством уставился на секретаря. — Не бойся, говори как есть.

Арвалоссэ вскинулся было, залился краской по самые уши, но одернул себя.

— Нет, государь, не смог бы, — подумав, ответил он твердо.

Келебримбор кивнул. Улыбнулся, поймав встревоженный взгляд Нармокано.

— Всё хорошо, Нармо. Так и должно быть, мальчик прав.

— Но это я и это мой отец, — неожиданно продолжил Арвалоссэ. — Я не знаю, государь, что делал бы на твоём месте. Не дай мне Валар на нём оказаться, — совсем по-взрослому закончил он.

«А мальчик-тот растёт», — невесело улыбнулся Нармо.

«Растёт», — кивнул Келебримбор и наглухо закрылся от осанвэ друга.

Медленно он подошёл к столу и положил покорёженный браслет на тёмно-синее сукно. Склонился над ним, внимательно вглядываясь, словно увидел в первый раз. Заговорил едва слышно:

— Что же нам делать, Нармо? Что же нам всем делать? У нас у каждого за спиной стоит память. И бьёт. В спину.

Стучал дождь, всё сильнее сминалась скатерть под руками государя Гвайт-и-Мирдайн.

Нармокано досчитал до ста. Потом по-хозяйски прошел к очагу, прихватил оттуда кубки и кувшин. Нарочито шумно разлил вино всем троим.

— Пей, — велел он, ставя перед государем полный кубок.

Келебримбор посмотрел на него исподлобья, заломив насмешливо брови.

— Пей, Тьелпэ, — повторил Нармо и прикрикнул на Арвалоссэ: — А ты чего ждёшь? И ты пей!

Келебримбор хмыкнул, распрямился и пригубил вино. Кивнул секретарю:

— Лоссэ, можешь не пить, если не хочешь. Нармо, ты плохо влияешь на моих верных.

Нармокано пожал плечами.

— Зато я хорошо влияю на тебя.

Келебримбор молча допил вино и поставил кубок на стол. Резкими движениям потер лицо, как делают недавно проснувшиеся.

— Ладно, закончили. Надо решать, что делать с этими двоими.

«Ты государь, ты и решай», — немедля откликнулся Нармо.

«Иди ты к раугам!», — огрызнулся государь.

— Выгнать бы их, — мечтательно протянул Нармокано. — Чтоб народ не мутили.

— Не за что, сам знаешь.

— Знаю, — согласился главный судья, лично писавший добрую половину законов королевства. — Но очень хочется.

— А уж как мне хочется, — Келебримбор прошёлся от одной стены до другой. Раз, другой, третий, все быстрей и быстрей. Мягкий ковер под ногами глушил звуки шагов. — Ведь доиграются. Ты же видел, как они поделились на стороны в тронной зале? Пока они еще не хватаются за мечи. Но за кулаки уже схватились! А дальше что? Если каждый примется припоминать всё зло, которое ему причинили, во что мы превратимся? Гномов только в Ост-ин-Эдиль не меньше пятой части от всех живущих. Если добавить их родственников — так это надо начинать считать от самого Дурина. А эльдар? Это сейчас мы делимся на синдар, нолдор, нандор, до сих пор припоминаем друг другу прошлые ошибки. Но против наугрим все выступят единым строем. И чего нам тогда ждать? Нового Дориата? Второго Сарн Атрада? А потом выжившие покидают в болото всё, чего мы добились за эти годы?

Нармо молча пил вино и смотрел, как его государь мечется по покоям.

— Не допущу, — резко остановился Келебримбор. Взгляд прищуренных глаз был жестким и злым. — Не будет здесь ни вражды, ни резни, ни сведения старых счетов. У эдайн есть поговорка: пусть мертвые погребают своих мертвецов. А мы своих тащим с собой. Что эльдар, что наугрим.

— Наугрим живут меньше.

— Меньше, — согласился Келебримбор, — но помнят не хуже, а прощают реже. Да, своего врага можно простить, но врага отца, деда или прадеда простить невозможно, ибо не в праве потомки решать за предков. Ох, Нармо… мертвецы стоят на путях наших и не дают отступить.

Браслет со звездами Феанора лежал на столе, приковывая взгляды.

— Дыши, — внезапно приказал Келебримбор и повернулся к Лоссэ. Молодой эльф вздрогнул и понял, что последнюю минуту он сидел, вцепившись в кубок и затаив дыхание. Вздохнул и закашлялся. Нармо молча поставил перед ним кувшин с остатками вина.

— Не допущу. Не позволю. Если их ненависть так сильна… — Келебримбор внезапно замолчал.

Нармокано подался вперёд. Его всегда поражало, как менялся взгляд друга, когда ему в голову приходило что-то особенное. Он будто проваливался — в самого себя, в глубину, куда другим нет хода.

Вдруг Келебримбор улыбнулся, резким движением подтащил стул и сел, закинув ноги на стол:

— А скажите мне, верные мои, что вы знаете о подстрекательстве?

***

Через две недели, когда наступила настоящая, радостная и солнечная, весна, когда запели не только дождевые канавы, но и соловьи в садах Ост-ин-Эдиля, на ступенях дворца государя Эрегиона столкнулись двое злейших врагов.

— Мастер Фраар.

— Мастер Эатирмэ.

Обошлись без поклонов. Дальше шли плечом к плечу, тщательно соразмеряя шаг, чтоб и другому не уступить, и торопливости не показать.

— Хорошо, что у нашего государя широкие двери, — донеслось вполголоса из-за спины.

Синда дернулся, гном сердито засопел, но не ругаться же с королевской стражей, на королевском крыльце, в ожидании королевского суда! Последние две недели выдались для спорщиков и так не самыми легкими. Келебримбора любили, и пусть открытого осуждения никто не высказывал…

Впрочем, не высказывали эльдар — хотя Эатирме так надоело ловить на себе неодобрительные взгляды, что последнюю неделю он провел дома, ломая карандаши в тщетных попытках завершить начатую работу. Гномы же в высказываниях не стеснялись, а закончилось все письмом от самого Дурина, где в недвусмысленных выражениях указывалось, что не дорос еще Фраар, сын Фрора, строить оружейную самому узбаду. Так что последние два дня Фраар тоже провел дома, ломая, правда, не карандаши, а мебель.

В тронном зале было светло, торжественно и многолюдно, сквозь цветные витражи лился солнечный свет, легко скользя по белым мраморным колоннам и теряясь в мозаичном полу. По обе руки от государя полукругом сидели главы гильдий Гвайт-и-Мирдайн.

Эльф и гном замерли. Полный Совет мастеров.

— Эартирме Элоторион из иатрим Дориата. Фраар, сын Фрора, из дома Огнебородых, — холодный голос государя Гвайт-и-Мирдайн подчеркивали черный с золотом гербовых одежд. — Сегодня мы судим ваш спор. Раздор ваш — не о честном имени, не о сдержанных или нарушенных договорах и клятвах. Вы спорите, кого из вас следует назвать лучшим строителем, чьи творения достойны воспевать красоту твердыни Эрегиона, чьё имя должно произноситься с большим уважением и благодарностью. Что же… Вы — мастера Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, и судить вас будут мастера.

Уголком глаза Эартирмэ заметил, как вспыхнул и нахмурился гном. В Совете мастеров не было ни одного из наугрим. Если решение будут принимать сейчас…

Меж тем Келебримбор продолжил:

— Пусть соперничество будет честным. Два мастера построят два дома. Один срок, одно задание. А затем мы выберем, кого следует назвать лучшим из строителей Эрегиона.

Синда и гном переглянулись и разом шагнули вперед.

— Согласен! — рявкнул Фраар.

— Да, мой государь, — поклонился Эартирме.

Келебримбор усмехнулся:

— Не торопитесь, мастера. Мы приняли решение: два дома, два соперника, но… — владыка Эрегиона откинулся на спинку кресла и развел руками. — Так уж вышло, что есть и третий, кто стремится доказать своё превосходство.

Келебримбор кивнул и из толпы затаивших дыхание зрителей вышел высокий красивый человек с седыми прядями в заплетенных косах. Адан.

— Халлакар, сын Малантура, досточтимый мастер Нуменорэ, — король златокузнецов приветливо улыбнулся. — По-прежнему желаешь ли ты принять участие в нашем споре?

— Желаю, государь, — с достоинством поклонился нуменорец. Он посмотрел на своих соперников и весело прищурился. — От всего сердца желаю.

Эатирмэ слышал, как скрипнул зубами стоящий рядом гном. Сам он лицо удержал. Или хотел на это надеяться.

— Народ Гвайт-и-Мирдайн с радостью приветствует новое знание и чужое искусство, — голос Келебримбора был мягок и всё так же доброжелателен, но глаза смотрели жёстко. — Поэтому одним из двух строителей станет досточтимый Халлакар. А вам, мастера, предстоит бросить жребий — кому выпадет честь защищать имя народа златокузнецов. Арвалоссэ!

К истцам бесшумными шагами приблизился юный эльда. В руках у него была деревянная чаша, накрытая белым льняным полотном. На глазах у всех юноша положил под полотно два камня — черный и белый.

Спорщики переглянулись, потянулись к чаше и столкнулись руками. Замерли. Уставились друг на друга.

Зал, залитый сквозь широкие окна весенним солнцем и птичьим щебетом, молчал и ждал. Первым отвел глаза от соперника и заговорил эльда:

— Государь Келебримбор…

— Ты это, государь… — гулкий голос гнома легко перекрыл негромкую речь эльфа. — Дай нам пару минут. Обговорить надо.

Келебримбор подчеркнуто медленно кивнул. Зал зашелестел шепотками и вздохами удивления.

— Идем-ка сюда, мастер Эатирмэ, — гном вцепился эльфу в рукав.

Потом Эатирмэ так никогда и не смог себе объяснить, почему стерпел и позволил недоростку отвести себя в сторону. Он вообще мало что мог себе объяснить в тот день.

— Ты не думай, эльф, что я проиграть испугался, — угрожающе хмурился гном. Борода у него топорщилась, а рука упиралась в чеканный золотой пояс. — Я за честную драку, но между своими!

— Предлагаешь начать прямо перед государем? — синда выдернул локоть из гномьей хватки.

— Слышал про Халлакара этого?

Эльда кивнул. Ему приходилось не только слышать о нуменорце, но и видеть результат его трудов. Эартирмэ не умел завидовать чужим талантам, а потому оставалось лишь восхищаться полетом мысли и умениям смертного. В любое другое время, в любом другом месте он бы с радостью приветствовал нового мастера, почёл бы за честь состязаться с ним. Но не сейчас, когда чужак влез в их спор, и не здесь — в стенах Ост-ин-Эдиля, который Эатирме уже привык считать своим домом.

— Я тоже слышал, — гном принялся грызть бусину на роскошных рыжих усах. — Да и брат мой привозил наброски, чего дунадан у себя понастроил. Хорош он, ничего не скажешь… Но ведь это ж наш город!

С уст Эатирмэ едва не слетели злые слова, о которых он, положа руку на сердце, не пожалел бы ни разу. Впрочем, по сравнению с пришлым нуменорцем наугрим из Хадходронда и впрямь свой. Дернув губой, эльф склонился пониже.

— Что ты предлагаешь, Фраар, сын Фрора?

Гном посопел в усы, подергал косички в бороде и резанул:

— Давай вместе строить!

Эльф отшатнулся.

— Ну что ты на меня глазищами лупаешь? Что, зазорно с гномом строить? А не зазорно будет мирдан проиграть захожему чужаку, если вдруг удача отвернётся?! — гном стиснул кулаки.

Эартирмэ глубоко вздохнул. Упрямый гном был в чем-то прав. К тому же… Он не готов уступить славу только лишь потому, что в руку может попасть черный камень.

— Согласен.

Кивнув друг другу, они вернулись в Круг мастеров.

— Государь! — поспешил заговорить эльф. Не хватало ещё недоростку ляпнуть какую-нибудь грубость. — Мы с достопочтенным мастером Фрааром просим позволения работать вместе.

Зал ахнул единым существом. А Келебримбор даже бровью не повел. Улыбнулся, будто ничего иного и не ожидал.

— Ну что же, я рад, что двое лучших строителя Гвайт-и-Мирдайн выступят плечом к плечу. Мастера народа златокузнецов, вы согласны?

Получив от каждого из глав Гильдий утвердительный кивок, государь Эрегиона встал.

— Слушайте же, Эартирмэ Элоторион, по прозванию Сарлинар, Фраар сын Фрора, из рода Огнебородых и Халлакар сын Малантура, из Нуменора! Срок вам — полтора года, до Эндери, Серединных дней листопада. Пусть будет ваше состязание честным. Пусть спорится работа под вашими руками. И пусть творения ваши прославят ваши имена и красоту Ост-ин-Эдиля. Я сказал — вы услышали.

Все трое — эльф, гном и дунадан — поклонились, принимая сказанное государем Гвайт-и-Мирдайн. Взмахом руки король распустил собрание, и по залу степным пожаром полыхнули, разбегаясь, потрясенные голоса. Эльдар и наугрим смешались, обсуждая небывалое.

— Государь… — Фраар почесал затылок и спросил в спину уходящему королю: — А что строить-то будем?

Келебримбор обернулся, сверкнул глазами и ответил:

— А я не сказал? Здание гильдий, Дом Гвайт-и-Мирдайн.

## Притирка и придирки

Гном прошелся по участку, попинал землю, притопнул. С сапога с чавканьем отвалился здоровенный шмат рыжей глины. Гном уставился на него. А потом — на сапоги. А они у кхазад были хороши — тонкой выделки, с богатой вышивкой, работы истерлингов — надо отдать им должное, кожу степной народ всегда выделывал на зависть.

— Это что?

Голос у гнома был нехороший. Таким только виру с врага смертного требовать, да и то держа нож под рукой.

— Земля, о житель нор. Гор, вернее, — эльда стряхнул с сукна кафтана серебряные шарики дождевых капель. И зачем он во всё это ввязался?

— Что?! — взревел гном. В плотном продублённом плаще он походил на бочонок. На очень разгневанный бочонок. — Ты что сказал, переросток эльфийский?!

Синда зашипел от ярости:

— Следи за языком, достопочтенный гном!

Если бы они могли испепелять взглядом, от обоих не осталось бы и кучки праха. Впрочем, после такого ливня, что шёл всю ночь и закончился на их глазах, запалить что-либо не смог бы и балрог. Первым на попятную пошел эльда.

— Прости, мастер Фраар. День сегодня…

Гном кивнул, сменяя гнев на милость. Закусил бусину на косе, ещё раз окинул участок грустным взглядом. Вздохнул:

— Что ж ты, эльда, сразу не сказал, что рука у тебя несчастливая?

Эатирмэ только плечами пожал.

Участки для строительства соперники разыграли в кости. Предоставить выбор судьбе предложил нуменорец, он же и вытащил из поясного кошеля травянисто-зеленые нефритовые шестигранники. Забава эдайн прижилась среди наугрим, и даже эльдар порой бросали на интерес тонко выточенные кубики. Первым, конечно, протянул руку гном, но, вдруг что-то вспомнив, смущенно пробормотал, дескать, в последнее время ему не везёт, и кивнул на эльфа. Эатирмэ было всё равно, поэтому он вежливо оставил право первого броска чужаку.

Мин. Нэлед. Канад. Энег.

Один. Три. Четыре. Шесть. Наилучший бросок из возможных.

На сдавленное ворчание гнома синда не ответил, мимолетно встряхнул прохладные нефритовые брусочки и бросил их на мраморную столешницу.

Мин. Мин. Мин. Мин.

Брови Нармокано, поставленного государем наблюдать за розыгрышем, поползли наверх. Однако от слов он удержался и лишь протянул соперникам свитки с названиями участков.

Теперь Эатирмэ и Фраар стояли на вершине невысокого холма, заросшего молодым боярышником и вездесущим падубом, на месте старых Южных ворот Ост-ин-Эдиля. Год назад по приказу короля укрепления были срыты, и стены города перенесли далеко за разросшиеся жилые кварталы. Теперь места в Ост-ин-Эдиле было вдосталь: эльдар любили сады, солнечный свет и ветер, а потому строили широко, с размахом.

Их будущий Дом Гвайт-и-Мирдайн должен был стать одним из трёх средоточий растущего города, образуя равнобедренный треугольник с лёгким, светлым дворцом государя Келебримбора на западной стороне и Кхазад-Хауда, Гномьим Хранилищем, с его роскошной тяжеловесной красотой, на восточной.

«Или же не стать, если не повезёт», — с тоской подумал эльда.

Пока им не сильно везло. Место для участка было подобрано во многом прекрасно. За одним исключением.

— Аулэ перепробовал не одну мелодию, когда выпевал здесь твердь, — не удержался от укора в адрес Валы-землетворца Эатирмэ. У него сапоги были пусть и хорошие, но простые, не так обидно, что на них уже и песок, и глина. И слава Валар, если этим всё разнообразие ограничится.

— Отец щедр. И даже порой излишне, — проворчал Фраар, скидывая мешающий плащ на молоденький падуб и зарываясь в землю обеими ладонями. Ловко размяв комок земли руками, он скатал из него шар, потом растянул и попытался сложить в кольцо. Не получилось — кольцо треснуло и развалилось, осыпав роскошную бороду гнома земляными крошками.

— А здесь суглинок. Эх!

Успевший отойти шагов на двадцать, Эартирмэ отозвался:

— Сваи?

— Ага, придётся, походу. А у тебя, эльф, что там?

Синда опустился на корточки, приложил руку к земле. Под пальцами отозвалось короткое, сразу ушедшее в породу, эхо.

— Здесь выход скальной породы. Язык шириной фатома три.

— Три чего? — мрачно поглядел на него гном.

Эартирмэ дернул губой и взмолился Варде, прося о терпении.

— Хорошо. Шириной три с половиной шага.

— Угу. Шага. Моих или твоих?

— Прекращай, кхазад! — вспылил эльф. — Вот только попробуй меня убедить, что ты, столь кичившийся своим строительным мастерством, не можешь пересчитать фалатримскую длину хоть в шаги, хоть в сажени, хоть в эллы!

Товарищи по состязанию уставились друг на друга с уже привычным раздражением. Наконец гном хмыкнул:

— Сам понимаешь, что могу. Прости, эльда, не удержался. Давай уговоримся — считать в эллах[1]. Ну сам скажи по чести, как мы с тобой в шагах считать станем? У нас два разных Дома получатся.

Эльда почти улыбнулся.

— Ладно. Давай дальше. И помолись Махалу, науг, может, он тебя лучше услышит.

Даже если Махал и услышал свое Дитя, изменить уже созданное и он не в силах. Вскоре гном, спустившись с южной стороны холма, присвистнул.

— Да чтоб тебя балрог задрал! Чтоб у тебя борода повылезала, а шахту — затопило! Чтоб тебе жила золотом дураков обернулась! — виртуозно ругался Фраар, яростно расковыривая комок сизо-ржавой почвы.

Подошедший к нему Эартирмэ удержался от крепкого словца только потому, что не хотел повторяться.

— Пойменные! Ты глянь только! Пойменные! — разорялся гном. — Поползёт же ведь! Как есть поползет! И откуда здесь эта дрянь?

— Видимо, здесь был один из притоков Сираннона, — синда внимательно оглядел участок. — Потом он поменял русло или иссяк, а почва осталась. Стены для обороны на таком ставить ещё можно, а вот дом… Тем более — Дом.

Гном повертел головой, с подозрением осматривая землю.

— Надо браться за лопату и смотреть. Лучше, конечно, скважины пробурить… — он осекся и заинтересовано посмотрел на эльда. — Мастер Эатирмэ, а ты не можешь и их — вот так, рукой? Скалу же ты услышал!

Эльда покачал головой. Если б все было так легко.

— Я слышу камень, а не землю.

— Жаль, — искренне огорчился гном. Он уже отряхнул руки и сейчас укладывал бороду за пояс. — И откуда у тебя такое?

— От отца. Он был среди тех, кто строил Менегрот.

Эатирмэ ответил — и замолчал. Гном с излишней тщательностью расправил косы в бороде, так, чтобы бусины засверкали на ярком утреннем солнце.

— Ну что? Подушку будем ставить?

— Да, — эльф еще раз осмотрелся. — Придётся.

Гном покачал рыжей головой:

— Сколько ж мы на это времени убьём. Эх!

Ответить Эатирмэ было нечего. Такова судьба — порой строителям приходится выкапывать старый слой и заменять его новым основанием, иначе здание не устоит. А на это всегда нужны время. И силы. И ещё — желание.

***

На медовую поверхность букового стола лег свиток, на восковой печати были оттиснуты наковальня и два молота.

— От государя прислали, — гном подпрыгнул, забираясь на высокий табурет.

Всем была хороша мастерская Эатирмэ Элоториона. Солнечный свет заливал пространство комнаты сквозь огромные распахнутые окна. Здесь было тихо и ничего не отвлекало, лишь голоса птиц доносились из окружавшего небольшую постройку яблоневого сада. Полки для книг и свитков в простенках. Светлый деревянный пол, ясеневые панели на стенах — без узоров, чтоб не скрывать красоту дерева. Два стола из трех были завалены бумагами — рисунками и набросками, в свитках и собранные в книги. Чертёжная доска — со сложной системой шарниров, рычагов и линеек — пока стояла пустая, ожидая своего часа. Словом, всё хорошо, кроме одного — слишком высоко для наугрим.

Эльф покосился на гнома, ноги которого болтались на весу, но промолчал. Взял свиток, развернул. Покачал головой, дойдя до последней строчки:

— Щедро.

— Ага, — согласился гном. Деньги на строительство выделяла государева казна, и сделала это, не скупясь, но плох тот архитектор, кто уложится строго в указанные рамки. И даже не по злому умыслу. Строительство — дело такое, хоть сто раз всё продумай, а с ожиданием всё равно разойдется.

— Может, и уложимся, — эльф, похоже, думал о том же. — Мастер Фраар, ты принес наброски?

Гном шлепнул перед эльфом пачку листов. Два дня, прошедших с прошлой встречи, он рисовал как проклятый. Как самый счастливый из проклятых. Дом Гвайт-и-Мирдайн внезапно захватил его, вошел и поселился в голове, а потом — очень быстро — и в сердце. Начал сниться ночами. И всё время менялся, будто не определился еще, каким хочет стать.

Эльф молча перекладывал наброски. Просмотрел до конца, сложил стопочкой.

— Нет, — одно только слово. Потом подумал и вытащил из середины один из рисунков — резкие линии, оборванный контур, небрежные тени едва ли не пальцами… Эатирмэ мазнул рукой по щедро проведенной линии венца. Сдул жирную пыль угольного карандаша. — Вот этот — может быть.

— А ты не слишком много на себя берешь, а, эльда? — от злости у Фраара даже зубы свело.

— Ровно столько, сколько смогу донести, — сверкнул глазами эльф.

— И чем же негодны мои рисунки? — Если свернуть шею этому наглецу, ему вряд ли позволят построить в Ост-ин-Эдиль даже сарай…

Эатирмэ молча разложил наброски по столу.

— Ты строишь крепость, — спокойно пояснил он. — Крепость, а не дом. Слишком толстые стены, слишком узкие окна, слишком…

— Дом и должен быть крепостью! — взревел, не выдержав, гном. Слетев с табурета, он упер руки в бока и потребовал: — Показывай теперь, что сам нарисовал.

Неяркие тонкие линии свинцового карандаша. Набросков всего четыре, но каждое движение завершено, каждый штрих закончен.

— Нет, — с мстительным удовольствием Фраар ткнул пальцем в первый рисунок. — Нет. Нет. И… может быть.

Он прихлопнул последний набросок всей пятернёй, так, что остальные снесло к краю стола. Самый дальний не удержался и слетел вниз, приземлившись с листвяным шелестом. Эльф сжал губы.

— Не соизволит ли достопочтенный мастер пояснить своё решение?

— Да с пребольшой радостью! — Гном подхватил с пола упавший рисунок, положил перед эльфом. — Ты что рисуешь? Дом Мастеров или птичью клетку? Знаешь, эдайн часто держат в таких певчих птиц. Да у тебя не здание, а сплошная дыра на дыре!

— Эти дыры называются окнами, да будет тебе известно. Они нужны, чтобы в здание проникал свет, а не как в твоём колодце!

— В моем колодце светло!

— Эрухини не живут в колодце! Разве что вы, наугрим, можете!

— А в твоей дырявой сетке только эльфы! Ты для них строишь?!

— А для кого ещё?!

Фраар в ярости пнул табурет. Да будет проклят тот день, когда он решил предложить работать вместе!

— Ты это государю вот так в глаза скажешь?

Синда вдохнул… и, похоже, забыл выдохнуть. Только сжимал правой рукой пальцы левой так, что, казалось, сейчас хрустнут.

С глухим стуком Фраар поставил табурет на место, запрыгнул на него и смотрел, как эльда выдыхает, а потом садится напротив. На широком столе между ними лежали рисунки — такие же разные, как и представления двух народов о том, каким должен быть Дом Гвайт-и-Мирдайн. В котором нет эльфов, наугрим или эдайн, но есть мастера.

— Хорошо, — эльф вытянул из-под низа лист чистой бумаги, выложил два карандаша. — Предлагай.

— Хорошо, — кивнул гном и взял в руки свинцовый грифель.

Закончили они на закате, когда солнце залило западную часть небосвода огненно-рыжими переливами, а из окон ощутимо потянуло прохладой. Оба охрипли, у обоих руки были перепачканы углем и тушью. На полу валялась скомканная бумага, а на столе, в гордом одиночестве, лежал рисунок будущего Дома Гвайт-и-Мирдайн. Почему-то Фраар был уверен, что знает, каким приснится ему сегодня Дом.

— Нам лучше работать вместе, в одной мастерской, — синда выглядел смирившимся и… довольным? Он бросил взгляд на рисунок. — Так будет быстрее.

— А давай разыграем? — обрадовался Фраар.

Когда на следующий день Фраар сын Фрора, из дома Огнебородых, ввалился в эльфийскую мастерскую, сопя под тяжестью родной чертёжной доски, здесь его уже ждали два низких табурета и удобный, под рост наугрим, стол. Обменявшись с товарищем — о, Махал, куда ты смотришь?! — поклонами, он занял свободное место у окна. Как ни странно, но работалось в мастерской эльда отменно хорошо.

***

Кхазад вытряс с бороды запутавшийся в ней бело-розовый лепесток. Дунул — и тонкокрылое создание весны слетело на стол, затерявшись в ворохе чертежей.

— Уже яблони отцветают… С участком на северном склоне закончили.

Эатирмэ с удивлением посмотрел на гнома. Вчера они здорово поспорили, да так, что оба едва не пересекли границу, которую молчаливо провели сами. Ещё немного — и пришлось бы идти к государю с повинной головой и сдаваться на милость нуменорца. Поэтому сегодня эльда и кхазад были чрезвычайно, до противного, вежливы и оттого молчаливы.

— Угу, — Фраар выглядел невыспавшимся и смущенным, если такое вообще можно сказать про вечно вспыльчивого, громогласного, наглого недоростка. — Я вчера им… так, подмог немного.

— И когда же ты успел? — не удержал насмешки в голосе эльф.

— Когда… когда… Ночью! Ну а что? Я, когда от тебя ушёл, понял — или буду всю ночь думать, как хорошо было б тебя придушить, или надо что-то делать. А так — помахал лопатой и сразу легче стало.

Эатирмэ кивнул и вернулся к расчётам. Гном ещё что-то ворчал себе под нос, копаясь в чертежах, а синда было стыдно. Вчерашний вечер пропал втуне — разозлившись так, что хотелось разнести мастерскую на куски, прокляв тот день, когда хитроумный Келебримбор вынудил их работать вместе, припомнив все грехи гномьему племени, он, мастер-строитель Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, не сделал за весь вечер ничего путного. Уж лучше бы, как недомерок, взял лопату в руки и отправился копать с остальными. Всё пользы больше. Тем более что время истекало сквозь пальцы, а у них нарисовались «некоторые сложности». Как раз те самые, из-за которых они вчера орали друг на друга, как базарные торговки-аданет.

— Ну что? — гном бесцеремонно отодвинул Эатирмэ плечом и сунул нос в расчёты.

— Я еще не закончил.

Гном не обратил внимания на холодный тон и быстро проглядел колонки счетных рун. Тяжело вздохнув, подвинул бумагу обратно эльфу. Взлохматил волосы и неожиданно предложил:

— А пойдём глянем, как там нуменорец?

Халлакару, сыну Малантура, достался участок на севере. Строить там не мешала близость реки, да и домов в этой части города было мало, а земли свободной — много.

— Повезло нуменорцу, — ворчал гном, стуча сапогами по брусчатке мостовой, пытаясь успеть за высоким иатрим. — Есть, где развернуться. Не приходится пихаться в застройку. Ну чего ты шагаешь, как длинноногий журавель?

Эатирмэ поморщился, но шаг придержал, сделав вид, что загляделся на бьющие в небо струи фонтана. Вокруг источника, с визгом и гомоном, носилась ребятня — шестеро детей-эдайн тщетно ловили юркую проворную нандэ. Мальчишка из эльдар, оседлав невысокий забор, свистел и смеялся. И не поймешь, какого племени — рубашка с синдарским узором, штаны завернуты по-адански, пряжка на поясе — нолдорская, а цвет волос и не разобрать — мокрые потемневшие пряди затянуты в хвост.

Прошли мимо двое наугрим — явно кузнечных дел мастера — раскланялись с Фрааром, вежливо кивнули Эатирмэ.

— Ха! — фыркнул кхазад. — Не кривись так, мастер-эльда, мы теперь с тобой в одной связке. Да и они наверняка на нас поставили.

— Что? — остановился синда.

Фраар тоже встал. Посмотрел на товарища с недоумением.

— А что? Ты не знал? Да на нас полгорода ставки делают! Кхазад, конечно, верно выбрали, — он с удовольствием огладил бороду. — Ну, почти все, кто разбирается. А эдайн, говорят, разделились, хотя тоже, по слухам, больше на нас ставят. А у вас, что, не так?

Эатирмэ покачал головой. Спорить в таком деле, делать ставки? Никому из синдар и в голову не придёт, уж про нандор и говорить нечего. Впрочем, есть же ещё и нолдор…

— Ну, вы и холоднокровные, — посочувствовал гном. — Ух ты… Смотри!

Посмотреть было на что. Большой, относительно ровный, удобный для строительства участок — и никаких тебе пойменных грунтов! — был закрыт от взора пеленой. Бело-серое марево с теплым перламутровым отблеском, какой порой встречается у ракушек, выбрасываемых на берег волнами Великого моря.

— Это что?

Гном ткнул пальцем — короткопалая рука ушла в марево на половину ладони.

Эльда не ответил. Молча протянул руку, коснулся пелены. Легкое тепло — и только. Из-за завесы раздавались приглушённые голоса и шум — самые обычные для любого строительства. Стук лопат, которые задевают мелкий камень, врезаясь в землю. Скрежет колес у тачек с землёй. Визг пилы по камню.

— Что ещё за колдовство?

— Не знаю, науг, — сухо ответил синда. — Но знаю, у кого мы можем спросить.

***

— Слушай, а нолдор ваши колдовать умеют?

Всем была хороша мастерская Эатирмэ Элоториона… Если б не стоял за чертёжной доской Фраар, сын Фрора, и не задавал глупых вопросов.

За ответами на вопросы умные и справедливые — что за морок? Что за чары в Ост-ин-Эдиле? Что за нуменорское колдовство? — синда и гном отправились к государю. А во дворце отстранённо-холодный Келебримбор пожал плечами на их жалобу и заявил, что каждый строит так, как может, главное — результат. Ведь никто не ставит в вину эльдар долгую жизнь и опыт, а гномам — умение работать с камнем и телесную силу. Хотя у людей ни того, ни другого нет. А потом ещё и взял с них слово, что не будут пытаться проникнуть за завесу и любопытствовать…

— Нолдор не мои.

— Ну и не мои же, — развел руками настырный гном. — Не я ж у нас эльф.

Нет, он не отвяжется. Эатирмэ отчеркнул колонку рун, чтоб не потерять, где остановился, и сцепил пальцы — так проще получалось держать себя в руках.

— А с чего ты, достопочтенный мастер, заговорил о колдовстве? Завесу не государь ставил.

— Да знаю я, — отмахнулся кхазад. — Любопытно мне стало — как так получается, что каждый раз я от государя ухожу с полным убеждением, что он прав? Может, и правда — чары?

Иатрим только вздохнул. Дай же терпение, Варда Элентари…

— Нет у эльдар таких чар, мастер Фраар. И сил таких нет. Да и не будет никто из квенди вмешиваться и менять мысли эрухини. Это… — Эатирмэ передернуло, — …морготово желание. Лезть в голову живому существу, перекраивать его… Нет.

Фраар блеснул внимательными глазами под рыжими бровями, но спрашивать не стал. И на том спасибо. Вспоминать то, что было давно и безвозвратно ушло, не хотелось. Ведь и среди иатрим встречались несчастные, кому не посчастливилось на себе испытать ужас морготова искажения.

— А…

— Нет, это не похоже на завесу владычицы Мелиан, — не дожидаясь вопроса, опередил Эатирмэ гнома. — Это что-то другое. Рассказывают, что нуменорцы…

— Мне бабка-аданет тоже много чего на базаре рассказывала… Эй, да ладно тебе, эльда, чего опять пальцы сцепил? Ты лучше скажи, как думаешь, что будет с Домом того, кто проиграет?

Синда пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Используют под что-нибудь.

— Угу, — буркнул гном, яростно чёркая грифелем по листу. Еще немного, и будет дыра. — Под конюшню.

— С ума сошел?! — искренне возмутился Эартирме. — Чтобы Келебримбор, да превратил Дом в конюшню?

Раздался хруст прорванной бумаги. Гном мрачно посмотрел сквозь дырку и разорвал несчастный набросок.

— Шучу я.

Эартирмэ проглотил чудом пойманные на кончике языка слова и снова уткнулся в подсчеты. Шутит он. Хотя и правда… Что, если они проиграют нуменорцу? Что, если Келебримбор… Нет, понятно, конюшню он в Доме не устроит. Но вот приказать разобрать может. Зачем в Городе два Дома Гвайт-и-Мирдайн?

— Проиграть ещё ладно. До рауговой задницы обидно будет ломать своё же.

Синда уставился на гнома. Иногда ему казалось, что недоросток научился читать мысли.

— Что смотришь? — Фраар смотрел на него так же мрачно, как только что — на рисунок. — В цифрах запутался? Так говори, подсоблю.

— Нет, спасибо, — поджал губы Эартирмэ. — Я уж как-нибудь сам, а то на тебя бумаги не напасёшься.

— Не жадничай, синда. Слушай, а почему ты каждый раз так вспыхиваешь? Вы ж, эльдар, обычно спокойнее нас, кхазад.

— Мы, эльдар… — ну вот, сбился. Теперь пересчитывать придётся. Раугов гном! — Мы, эльдар, обычно не общаемся так много и так близко с вами, кхазад. Впрочем, возможно, это наши с тобой личные особенности.

— Ага, — согласился гном. — Ты меня тоже бесишь.

## «Мы проверяем их на излом…»

— При шестнадцати ветвях свод будет достаточно гибок, и если даже пойдет усадка грунта…

— Эльда, перестань рассказывать, как пишут киртом, — прервал эльфа гном. — Я же вижу, что мы не проходим по нагрузкам. Придется резать высоту.

Пересчитанные шесть раз — по три на каждого — цифры оказались неутешительными. Грунт на участке был с подвохом, и ни подушка под фундамент, ни забитые глубоко в скальный язык сваи не могли дать той уверенности, которая была нужна строителям. На дворе стояло лето, в саду Эатирмэ яблони давно скинули цвет, их сменили вьющиеся розы, а упрямые подсчёты кромсали по живому уже сложившуюся мечту о Доме.

— Я уже согласился на твой звёздчатый свод, пусть даже веерный мне нравится больше. Но нам нужен запас прочности!

Фраар, забывшись, грыз кончик серебряного стила. Металл легко сдавался под гномьим напором.

— Тьфу! — гном в недоумении посмотрел на изуродованный огрызок. Зашвырнул его в угол мастерской и ткнул пальцем в чертёж. — Хорошо, вот здесь перераспределим нагрузку, увеличим стрельчатость арок… Всё равно мало!

— Если мы используем деревянные стропила, сделаем запалубку из ракушечного известняка… — негромко проговорил синда, пытаясь убедить самого себя. Мало, все равно мало, гном прав…

— Да, со стропилами ты хорошо… — гном осёкся и уставился на Эатирмэ. — Дерево. Если мы возьмём дерево!

Гном подскочил к столу, схватил бумагу и карандаш. Размашисто, оставляя жирную угольную крошку, поползли колонки счётных рун. Защёлкали костяшки абака.

— Так, двенадцать колонн… а здесь — по двести сорок фунтов… А если добавить штифты и укрепы… Учесть пяту… Забираем одному восьмую…

Синда терпеливо ждал. Вот гном остановился. Взял лист бумаги, потряс — чёрная мельчайшая крошка закружилась в воздухе.

— Смотри, — гном сунул подсчёты эльда. — Если мы возьмём деревянные столбы-устои, то спокойно проходим по нагрузкам.

— Деревянные колонны для каменного строения?

— Не кривись, эльф, — отрезал Фраар. — Я не говорю про обычное ваше дерево. Я говорю про наше, железное. Ха! Есть, наконец, что-то, чего и ты, долгоживущий, не знаешь!

— Так разъясни, — гном был настолько переполнен радостью, что фраза вышла не ядовитой. Скорее, Эатирмэ боялся надеяться.

Кхазад упрашивать не пришлось.

— Мы крепим таким деревом своды. Не везде, сам понимаешь, только в редких случаях, когда проще и дешевле не обойтись. Всего рассказывать не стану — ты не гном, не твоего народа тайна. Скажу только, берётся корабельная сосна, дерево пропитывают особым составом, выдерживают — ох, долго выдерживают, поверь! — при нужной температуре. И через много лет ты получаешь столб, прочность которого может сравниться лишь с камнем, но он лишь немногим тяжелей обычного дерева! По центру можно вогнать стальной штифт и на него крепить пяты свода. Он всё выдержит!

— Ты уверен? — спросил Эатирмэ, просматривая сделанные на скорую руку подсчёты. — Это твоё дерево не подведет?

— Нет. Поверь, эльда, мы как их только не испытываем. Каждый столб — и на сжатие, и на нагрузки. Проверяем на излом… Поверь. Я даю тебе слово.

Поверить хотелось. Очень хотелось — спасти ту мечту о Доме, которая уже почти была готова родиться. Гном стоял напротив, заткнув руки за пояс, и ждал.

Синда разложил лист с подсчётами рядом с чертежами, взял в руки перо, окунул его в тушь.

— Если твои расчёты верны… — от обиженного фырканья гнома он отмахнулся. — Если они верны, то с твоими столбами-устоями мы сможем прилично уменьшить вес. И даже, возможно, убрать вот эти контрфорсы, — эльда густо перечеркнул линии на плане.

— Угу, и получить ещё больше дыр в твоем эльфийском сыре… — проворчал Фраар, о чем-то задумавшись. Глянув на каменеющее лицо эльфа, продолжил: — …мог бы я сказать, если бы хотел обидеть тебя, мастер Эатирмэ. Но тебя я обидеть не хочу, так что считай — ты ничего не слышал.

— Мастер Фраар...

— Прости. Я… — гном прошёлся по мастерской. От вдохновенной радости не осталось и следа. Фраар хотел пнуть табурет, но посмотрел на эльда и вместо этого схватил стальную линейку. Одним махом согнул её. — Да злюсь я!

— Ты же сам предложил деревянные колонны… — опешил эльф.

— Ну, предложил!

Превращённая в угольник линейка полетела под стол.

— Так какого ты… — синда оборвал себя. — Что же привело тебя, досточтимый мастер Фраар, в столь дурное расположение духа? И хватит ломать мне инструменты!

Фраар убрал руку с циркуля и посмотрел на Эатирмэ.

— Эльда, ты хоть представляешь себе, — в голосе гнома зазвучала искренняя тоска, — что значит просить у дома Огнебородых опоры железного дерева для эльфийского города? И скажу тебе больше — для синда из Дориата?

***

Лето перевалило за середину, солнце, пусть и незаметно для глаза, пошло на убыль. Скоро, слишком скоро придёт осень и потянет за собой затяжные дожди. К месяцу хитуи Дом должен стоять с наведённой крышей…

Эатирмэ не спрашивал, чего стоит гному договориться со своей низкорослой роднёй. Раз Фраар говорит, что столбы будут — значит будут. Ни в бою, ни в работе не может быть доверия наполовину. Если гном достанет столбы — будет Дом. Если не достанет — ну тогда строить им обоим до конца жизни сараи и курятники, да подальше от Королевства падубов.

Ну а пока щедрая Ариэн заливала Ост-ин-Эдиль светом и теплом. Над участком, где понемногу приобретал очертания Дом Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, клубилась пыль и шумели голоса трёх народов.

— Эй, мастер Эатирмэ!

Эльда отложил резец, смахнул с мраморной глыбы сбитые крошки, вытер руки о фартук. Красивый получится водосток. И дождю понравится — будут капли не глухо стучать, а радостно звенеть.

— Мастер, там тебя мастер Фраар ищет, — подмастерье-адан ткнул рукой в плотные клубы белой пыли — только что выгрузили известняк.

Эатирмэ направился к низкорослой фигуре, уверенно пробирающейся меж препятствий. На ходу попытался вытрясти из заплетённой косы пыль. Тщетно. Впрочем, гном выглядел не лучше — борода как седая, только любимая золотая бусина на косице в усах сверкает по-прежнему. В руке Фраар сжимал свернутое в трубочку письмо.

— Синда, ты мне сразу скажи — поедешь со мной к моему роду? — не стал тянуть гном. — Я упро… договорился, что нас выслушают. Но только нас обоих, не иначе.

— В Морию? — зачем-то уточнил Эатирмэ.

Глаза гнома сверкнули.

— В Кхазад-Дум, эльда. Не каждый получает возможность увидеть Твердыню гномов. Только решай быстро, время дорого.

Эатирмэ вытер пот со лба, подумал, что только размазал пыль и грязь. Подгорное царство? Вот уж куда и не думал…

— Хорошо. Когда едем? Завтра?

Фраар точно не ожидал такого скоро решения. Проворчал, уведя глаза:

— Так сразу не получится. Мне нужно дней пять.

— Достопочтенный гном, ты сам сказал, что время дорого, — синда дернул губой. — Неужели столь короткое путешествие домой требует столь серьезной подготовки?

Гном закусил бусину на косе и мрачно признался:

— А подарки?

***

Той ночью Эатирмэ приснилась жена. Он держал её за руку, а она ласково улыбалась. И, как многие сотни ночей до этой, он не мог произнести во сне ни слова, только касаться тонких пальцев. Рука её становилась все холоднее, облик расточался, теряясь в облачном небе, уходя всё дальше, пока не остались лишь две звезды — одна большая и яркая, и вторая — маленькая, мерцавшая робко и остро, как мечется огонёк свечи под ударами ветра. Проснулся он в слезах.

— …если не кормить его яблоками, — довольно заключил гном. — Эй, синда, ты спишь, что ли?

Лошади путешественников весело бежали по лесной дороге. Соловая красавица эльфа, с озорными глазами и льняной гривой, то и дело оглядывалась на всадника, порываясь ускорить шаг. Ей вторил крепкий караковый пони, украшенный яркими лентами, бусинами и колокольчиками. Поспорить с роскошным убором конька мог разве что его хозяин — хитроумно заплетённые рыжие косички гнома украшало множество бусин и зажимов, узор которых повторялся на расшитом шелковой нитью кафтане. На литых поясных бляхах диковинные звери сплетались в золотой клубок, сверкая бирюзовыми глазами, а за спиной висела неразлучная секира в отделанных гематитом ножнах. В притороченных к новенькому, с иголочки, седлу сумах ждали своего часа подарки многочисленной родне.

— Эй, не спи! Того и гляди, с лошади свалишься!

Эатирмэ даже отвечать не стал, лишь плечом дернул. Здесь, в лесу, было хорошо. Пели птицы, отмечая теплый и ласковый излёт лета, солнечный свет пробивался сквозь кроны деревьев, бликуя на глянцевых листьях падубной поросли. Можно было ехать, почти не глядя, погружаясь в лёгкую грезу после бессонной ночи.

— Если свалишься, я тебя здесь под деревом и оставлю. Кто ж тебя, такого длинного, на лошадь взгромоздит? — не унимался гном. — Эй! Да ты с закрытыми глазами едешь! Ты, синда, точно не болен?

Эатирмэ лениво отмахнулся:

— Мы не болеем.

— Да ладно! После хорошей попойки все болеют!

— Не стану оспаривать мнение мастера, — улыбнулся эльф. Такой приятный день даже бесцеремонный гном не испортит.

— Вот-вот, слушай меня, — одобрил Фраар, самовлюблённо перебирая бусины в косе. — Вот построим Дом, я тебя на радостях напою.

— Так уж и быть, гном, буду ждать с нетерпением. Хотя ещё посмотрим, кто первый под стол свалится.

— Ха! Я тебе под стол медвежью шкуру постелю, чтоб мягче спалось.

Эатирмэ потрепал кобылу меж ушей. Она вскинула узкую голову и прибавила шаг. Зазвенели веселей и колокольцы в гриве каракового.

— А всё ж чего ты такой? — не унимался гном. — Или приснилось чего?

— Жена приснилась, — почему-то признался Эатирмэ.

Признался — и звон колокольчиков стал резким и пронзительным, а солнечный свет словно потускнел.

Они долго ехали молча, пока гном, наконец, не заговорил. Так серьёзно, как Эатирмэ от него редко слышал:

— Прости, эльда, что по больному ударил.

В горле стоял комок, и пришлось сглотнуть его, прежде чем ответить.

— Ты не знал, — а комок не ушел. Разросся, спускаясь в грудину. — Она осталась в Менегроте. Вместе с нашим сыном.

— Прости…

— Ты… — хорошо, что соловая выше, хорошо, что разница в росте, можно не смотреть в лицо. — Ты не причем. Тебя там не было.

Сказать это оказалось тяжело. Тяжелее много, что Эатирмэ делал в жизни. Хотя нет. Стоять над могилой было хуже.

— Как её… как их звали?

И зачем недомерок спрашивает? И зачем он отвечает?

— Итиль. За серебряные косы. А сыну мы имя не выбрали. Он не успел родиться. Зачем тебе их имена?

Кхазад тоже не смотрел на эльфа, уставился вниз, на дорогу, будто потерял что.

— Пока звучит имя — память остаётся.

Эльда дернул узду. Всхрапнула соловая, останавливаясь. Замер и караковый пони.

— Память, гном? — Эатирмэ недобро рассмеялся. — У нас она остаётся всегда. Разве ты не знал, кхазад из дома Огнебородых, что эльдар не умеют забывать? Мы помним всё. Всё, понимаешь? Я закрываю глаза и вижу её косы в крови. Я открываю глаза — и продолжаю их видеть. Я своими руками вытащил из её груди копьё с ногродским клеймом. И я до сих пор тяну его, это проклятое копьё. Все эти годы — как первый раз. Наша память зла — она не тускнеет и не уходит. Уходят любимые, а память остаётся и жжёт. Даже сны милосерднее её… Ну, что ты на это скажешь, гном?

Скорбь и сочувствие в карих глазах под рыжими бровями больно ударили под сердце.

— Скажу одно — прости меня, мастер Эатирмэ, — голос гнома был тих и твёрд. — Ты не сможешь простить моих прадедов и это… верно. Пусть они не хотели убивать детей и женщин, пусть копьё не всегда бьёт выбранную цель. Но ты прав, такое не прощают. И всё же я прошу — прости. Прошу за своих предков и за себя. Они сотворили зло тогда, а сегодня именно я принёс тебе боль. И ещё скажу — за всё золото мира я бы не поменялся с тобой. Жить столько лет и помнить, это… это…

«Нестерпимо? Больно? Страшно?»

— Это хреново.

— Хреново?! — комок, наконец, вырвался из горла, то ли рыком, то ли всхлипом.

Эльф слетел с лошади, бросив поводья, сбежал с дороги и упал в высокую летнюю траву.

Когда соловая уже начала нетерпеливо приплясывать, эльда вернулся. Взял повод из протянутой короткопалой руки, запрыгнул в седло.

— Ты прав, — под сердцем было тихо и пусто, словно в нежилом доме. — Это хреново. И ты снова прав — тебя я прощаю. Едем, мастер Фраар.

Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова до самых Врат Кхазад-Дума.

***

Эатирмэ не был другом гномов, но был гостем и потому Врата пропустили его. Он не был королем, но был мастером-строителем Гвайт-и-Мирдайн — и потому к покоям рода Огнебородых в недрах Келебдила его вели главной дорогой — через необъятные залы невозможной, непредставимой, чуждой для эльдар красоты. Дело близилось к вечеру и солнечные лучи, проникавшие по сложной цепочке световых колодцев, заливали анфилады расплавленным золотом. Резкие линии орнамента, сплетающиеся в схватках небывалые звери, нарушенная перспектива рисунка — странным образом еще более живая, чем истинная. Розовый гранит, серый, чёрный, цвета крови…

— Ты позволишь? — синда протянул руку. Такое он видел первый раз в своей жизни: стены и пол квадратного зала были морем. И небом с белопенными облаками. Странный камень, в котором полосы синего и голубого сменялись белым и серым, был оставлен наугрим без украшений. Целый зал того, что не может существовать под землёй. Казалось, было слышно, как бьётся пенная волна и шумит ветер.

Дождавшись одобрительного кивка, синда опустился на колено и приложил ладонь к каменному морю. И едва не упал. Никогда прежде он не слышал камень настолько пронзительно и ясно. Обычно нужно приложить усилие, толкнуться мыслью, как в осанвэ, но тут… Камень пел сам — заполняя собой все звуки королевства наугрим. Ясный голос сине-белого камня сливался с отдалённым хором других. «Так отзывается сама горная цепь», — понял Эатирмэ и с трудом и сожалением разорвал связь

— Что это за камень?

— Гранит, — улыбнулся Фраар. Казалось, он тоже слышит эту нескончаемую песнь камня — улыбка была грустной и нежной. — Азул Гунуд — очень редкое месторождение, драгоценный камень в короне узбада. Пойдем, эльда, моя семья ждёт нас.

Покидая зал, синда заметил, как Фраар незаметно погладил камень стены — ласково, всей ладонью, задержав на холодной тверди подземного неба кончики пальцев. Так дотрагиваются не до стены дома, так гладят живое существо.

***

Семья против. Фраар понял это, едва увидел, что младших и дальних нет. Большой зал, рассчитанный на множество шумных громогласных кхазад рода Огнебородых, казался полупустым и слишком тихим. Только самые ближние — отец, дядья, все трое братьев, ставшие взрослыми мужами племянники. Все — рыжие, как и он, в тщательно заплетенных косах сверкают родовые бусины, и все — при оружии. Да, парадном, не боевом, но уж куда откровеннее. Стало обидно и зло — неужто не понимают?

А эльфийский переросток тем временем вежливо раскланивался с Дедом. Надо было предупредить синда, что самый старший в роду — самый уважаемый. Да похоже, эльф и сам догадался. Ниже всех он поклонился старому гному. Да, старому. Фраар Старший, Фраар-Синий камень, уже перешагнул ту черту, за которой наугрим быстро, в считанные годы стареют, теряют силу и умирают. Так быстро, что среди эдайн, да и эльдар, ходят слухи, что гномы вовсе не стареют, а превращаются в камень. Ах, если бы! Камень вечен… Перехватило горло. Он так долго пробыл на поверхности, что забыл, как больно провожать стариков к тому дню, за которым их ждет Вековечный Кователь.

Фраар Старший был вежлив, а по меркам своего неукротимого нрава, так и вовсе любезен. Фраар заметил, что рука, огладившая седую бороду, едва заметно дрожит. Поймал взгляд Деда — и приободрился. Глаза были ясными и смотрели на непутевого внука остро и с легкой насмешкой.

— Моя госпожа, — эльф склонился перед единственной кхазадэ в зале.

Эльвег глядела на эльфа с любопытством. Черноволосая, как все в её роду, жена старшего брата была красива — синие глаза, белая кожа, гордая посадка головы, шелковая борода с серебряными подвесками.

— Рада приветствовать мастера Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, — и голос у неё красивый. Повезло брату. — И тебя, брат моего мужа.

Отец обнял крепко, хоть и смотрел сумрачно, а с братьями они, как всегда, обменялись ударами по плечам, от которых иной адан и под землю ушёл бы.

Родная еда была вкусной, вино — ароматным и крепким, а о делах в вечер встречи все равно никто говорить не станет. Синда вёл себя безупречно. Что бы с ним там, на дороге, ни творилось, здесь и сейчас он был любезным гостем добрых хозяев. С уважением и интересом говорил с Дедом о диабазах Эред Нимрас, а с Эльвег — о турмалиновых жеодах. Даже отец оттаял, когда речь зашла о гранитах, и эльда — волнуется: вон, пальцы опять себе ломать схватился — рассказал о песне, что поёт Азул Гунуд. Фраар даже хмыкнул в бороду: ну дает синда. И до раугов жаль, если всё это — наносное…

Когда хозяева и гость насытились, а жареное мясо сменили на блюдах сладости, Фрор коротко кивнул внукам. Те убежали, а вскоре вернулись, неся с собой арфу и две скрипки. Арфу — Фрору, а скрипки — братьям. Фраар поймал взгляд эльфа и развел руками: его, единственного из внуков Синего Камня, способности к музыке обошли стороной.

Первой — в честь гостя — завели песню на синдарине, о падубах, что покрывают земли Эрегиона и шумят под летним ветром. Фраар с удовольствием и гордостью увидел, как дрогнуло лицо эльда, когда Фрир запел. Старший брат, молчальник, едва обменявшийся с гостем парой фраз, умел петь. Сильный, ясный голос звенел в подгорном покое, рассказывая о камнях, на которых растут деревья. Исподволь, легче легкого, в гимн падубам вплёлся серебряный женский голос, заплескался ручьём по мху. Эльвег-Певунья из рода Дурина, только в песне и в любви уступала она своему рыжему мужу, шла за ним, держась за руку. Когда голоса затихли, и смолкла музыка, Эатирмэ низко поклонился певцам. И это, Фраар видел столь же явно, как собственные пальцы, не было ни шуткой, ни пустой любезностью.

Хлопнул по колену Дед — и к высоким сводам взбежала вторая песня. Пели её только мужчины, сплетая многоцветное многоголосье.

— Перевести? — сунулся Фраар к синда.

Эльф покачал головой. И правда. Пусть на кхуздуле, но и эльфу понятно, о чем — о подгорном богатстве, о рудах, ждущих сильной руки, о камнях, что касается смелая ладонь, о работе до мозолей на пальцах, о поте, пропитавшем рубаху, о семьях, к которым возвращаешься к вечеру, о веселом огне очагов и добром вине. Незамысловатый ритм и слова, общие для всех, кто создан создавать, — и Фраар увидел, как синда в такт стучит носком сапога.

Фраар успел подумать, что — обошлось, но Фрор тронул струны арфы, и холодком протянуло по спине. Первым запел отец, за ним поднялся голос Фрира. Эту песню знал каждый кхазад дома Огнебородых. Старая песня, унесённая с затонувших земель, сложенная в потерянных навсегда покоях Тумунзагара. Песня о прекраснейшем из украшений, о нарушенном договоре, об обмане и смерти. Голоса звенели сталью и боем, и вдруг — подбитой птицей влетел женский плач. Эльвег пела о тех из рода, кто уже не вернётся назад. Голоса слились. Они не просили пощады, они просили помнить. Помнить всегда, сколько бы поколений кхазад не сошло в чертоги Создателя. И голоса спрашивали у того, кто пришёл гостем в глубины Келебдила, — а где ты был? Сражался ли с наугрим? Бросал ли коня налётом на пеших? Пробивал ли мечом ногродский доспех? Убивал ли ты?

Голоса умолк, затихла арфа, а вопрос остался.

Синда из Дориата смотрел в глаза наугрим дома Огнебородых прямо и твердо, а потом кивнул.

***

Яркая масляная лампа раздвигала темноту, открывая взгляду прямые линии гостевых покоев, острые углы, ритмичный рефрен резьбы на стенах. Стол с длинной, до самого пола, тяжелой скатертью, стулья, способные выдержать не только гнома, но и горного великана, застеленное толстым многоцветным одеялом ложе в каменной нише. Комнаты наугрим. По-гномьи надёжные и по-гномьи же уютные.

…Фраар держался неплохо. Эатирмэ уже довольно знал своего невозможного товарища и видел, что от взрыва, ругательств и хватания за секиру того отделяет очень тонкая грань. Возможно — нежелание устраивать свару с родственниками на глазах у приглашенного эльда, а скорее — непомерная гордость, запрещавшая просить милости даже у родных. Ему — им — отказали, пусть никто из этих рыжих не произнёс ни слова. Семья не поддержит Фраара, мастера Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, а, значит, столпов им не видать. Значит, надо придумывать что-то ещё, менять созданное, заново просчитывать несущие, полностью переделывать задуманное, то, что уже нашло свое воплощение в чертежах, рисунках и длинных колонках счетных рун. Обидно… Даже не за себя, а за Дом, он мог стать таким… таким….

Эартирмэ сбросил одеяло на пол, прямо на пёстрые плетенные коврики, отправил туда же подушки. Не ради обиды хозяев, просто поместиться в короткую гномью кровать он не смог бы при всём желании.

Сел на пол и приложил руку к стене. Пусть поёт камень, гномов на сегодня ему достаточно...

Вместо голоса подземных чертогов он расслышал в тишине едва заметное спокойное дыхание живого существа. Потянулся, сдвинул скатерть…

Она спала под столом. Маленькая рыжеволосая гномка с человеческой куклой в обнимку.

Может, её разбудил свет лампы, а может — порыв воздуха, но девочка проснулась легко: открыла глаза, моргнула и, не страшась чужого, выбралась из своего укрытия.

— Здравствуй.

— Здравствуй.

— Ты эльф? — у маленькой кхазадэ были синие глаза.

— Да. А ты кто?

Девочка засмеялась.

— Ты смешной. Я — гном, разве не видно?

— Видно, — кивнул Эатирмэ и похлопал рукой по подушке. — Сядешь?

Кхазадэ забралась на подушки. Куклу она посадила рядом. Внимательно посмотрела на эльда и провела ладошкой по его щеке.

— А почему у тебя борода не растёт?

— Потому что я эльф.

— А у вас не растёт борода? Совсем-совсем? — от удивления она даже рот открыла. — Никогда-никогда?

— Никогда… — Эатирмэ вспомнил про Кирдана и поправился: — Очень редко.

Светлые рыжие бровки сочувственно нахмурились.

— Бедные вы, бедные. А я когда вырасту, у меня будет борода! Красивая, как у мамы! Только рыжая, наверное.

— У тебя будет самая красивая рыжая борода на свете, — очень серьезно подтвердил синда. — А твоя мама — Эльвег?

— Аха, — девочка обняла и прижала к себе куклу. — А папу зовут Фрир, сын Фрора, из дома Огнебородых. А тебя?

— Эатирмэ. А как твое имя, маленькая госпожа?

— Я уже не маленькая! — вскинула голову гномка. — Я Фригг, дочь Эльвег, из дома Огнебородых. А это… — она погладила шерстяные волосы куклы. — Кукла. У неё ещё нет имени. Дядя Фраар мне её сегодня подарил и сказал, чтобы я сама придумала ей имя. А у меня не придумывается.

— Придумается, — утешил её эльда. — Скажи, благородная Фригг, дочь Эльвег, а твои папа с мамой знают, что ты здесь спряталась?

— Нет, — гномка посмотрела на него с укором: — Как бы я спряталась, если бы они знали?

— Ты права, — признал Эатирмэ. — Никак. А зачем ты здесь спряталась?

— Хотела на тебя посмотреть. Из-за тебя мама с папой ругались. И дедушка ругался, а прадедушка сказал, что все они — суще… сущеглупые, вот! И дядя Фраар сущеглупый, и ты тоже сущеглупый!

Эатирмэ рассмеялся.

— У тебя очень умный прадедушка. Прости меня, маленькая госпожа, но тебя, наверное, ищут. Давай пойдём к маме?

— Не хочу, — нахмурилась гномка и вцепилась руками в подушку для верности. — Мама сердиться будет, когда я найдусь.

— Мамы не сердятся, когда дети находятся.

— Мама сердится, — убеждённо возразила девочка. — Вот папа на меня никогда не сердится, и дедушки не сердятся, и дяди не сердятся, а прадедушка называет сокровищем горы и тоже не сердится. Только мама умеет сердиться… А братья дразнятся! Вот я вырасту и тоже буду сердиться, и они меня буду слушаться!

— Я в этом уверен, — не покривил душой Эатирмэ. — Но, госпожа, пожалей свою куклу. Если ты не хочешь к маме и спать, то она — очень хочет. Посмотри, у нее глаза закрываются.

Девочка с сомнением поглядела на вышитые шёлком, широко распахнутые глаза, и зевнула.

— Ты можешь лечь с ней здесь, так она быстрее уснёт, — эльф укрыл куклу и её хозяйку одеялом. Я спою ей колыбельную.

— Я не буду спать, — предупредила девочка, закрывая глаза.

— Конечно, не будешь.

Это не было песней чар, это была просто колыбельная. Старая, как мир, какую от века пели дориатские эльдар своим детям.

Эатирмэ поднял спящую гномку на руки и направился к двери, молясь всем Валар разом, чтоб его не зарубили на месте сходящие с ума от беспокойства родственники. Или хотя бы не разбудили маленькую кхазадэ.

## Серединные дни листопада

_«Завершающий шаг строительства — это полный провал. У тебя уже нет ни денег, ни сил, ни времени, зато полно гениальных идей и косяков, которые срочно требуется решать»_

Записано Эатирмэ-строителем со слов Фраара-строителя

Глосса на полях, рукой Эатирмэ:

_«Согласен по смыслу, но не по форме. Это не провал, это… (замазано)»_

Глосса к глоссе, рукой Пенголодо-летописца:

_«Только высоким напряжением душевных сил я могу объяснить использование лексики орочьего наречия столь выдающимися мастерами»_

— Меня выгнали! — Прорычал гном. Мрачный как сто балрогов, Фраар нашел синда в саду, между мальвой… и еще одной мальвой, или как там называется эта наглая трава, вымахавшая выше гномьего роста? — Ты представь, а? Выгнали и сказали, что я только мешаюсь и за бороду хватаюсь, что всё они и так к сроку успеют. Н чтоб я — я! — не лез с непрошеными советами. Ах ты ж, соплеменнички!

Эатирмэ молча смотрел, как бесится гном.

— Да к раугам их! А ты чего делаешь?

— Ты и сам видишь, достопочтенный гном, — синда умял землю вокруг только что посаженной сиреневой метёлочки. Встал с колен, обтёр руки.

— Погоди… так тебя… тебя…!

Гном ржал не хуже ломовой лошади, хлопая себя по ляжкам, сгибаясь в пояснице, до слез.

— И тебя твои выгнали! — простонал гном, утирая бородой мокрые глаза.

— Меня не выгнали, — холодно сказал эльда. — Я сам. У стеклодувов всё хорошо, они и без меня успеют.

— Не-не-не! — гном покачал толстым пальцем у эльфа перед носом. — Это ты кому другому подковы на бороду вешай! Выгнали тебя, чтоб не мешал.

Эатирмэ решил не отвечать. К тому же, гном был прав. В работе мастера-строителя встречаются такие моменты, когда всё придумано, указания — розданы, а работа руками — их работа руками, с камнем и зубилом, — закончена. И остаётся только смотреть, как собирается из общего труда, по кусочку, труд общий. Как аданский мастер облицовывает изразцами верхние канавки, как тонкие и сильные пальчики эльдэ выкладывают кусочки многоцветного витража, как крепят бронзовые накладки к дубовой прочной двери кхазад. А тебе остаётся ждать и, если потребуется, бежать и спасать там, где тонко и рвётся.

— Говорят, нуменорец харадским мрамором отделывать будет… — гном сорвал зеленое, совсем еще кислое яблоко с ветки и захрустел.

— Ты ещё помнишь, мастер Фраар, что обещал государю не любопытствовать? — не отрываясь от работы, спросил Эатирмэ.

— Обещал и слово свое держу! — вскинулся гном. — Но я ж не обещал ему закрывать уши, когда об этом на улицах говорят!

— Ну да, — кивнул синда. И добавил, пока гном не взорвался. — И, кстати, не харадским, а из Эред Нимроса.

— Так ты... Ты и сам!

Смотреть на гнома, пытающегося подобрать слова, было приятно.

***

Двое сидели на ступенях Дома Гвайт-и-Мирдайн и смотрели, как поднимается солнце.

Вот первый луч несмело скользнул по хребту Мглистых гор, на мгновенье углубив ночные тени, и — разом, смахнув их как ладонью, залил снежные вершины золотым и розовым. Во всю ширь глубокого синего неба протянулись сияющие пряди Ариэн, затанцевали на крышах Ост-ин-Эдиля. Утро первого дня Эндери властно вступало в свои права.

Эльф и гном обернулись. Солнечный свет пробежал по мокрой от ночного дождя крыше, искрясь в каменных завитках. Огладил плавные линии свода и боковых обводов, прошёлся по прихотливой резьбе фронтона, спустился ниже… и вспыхнул в чаше центрального окна. Витражная роза заполыхала, щедро отвечая утреннему солнцу.

Создателям Дома не надо было открывать широкие резные двери, они и так знали, как разбегается внутри свет — по белому мрамору пола и стен, прорисовывая прихотливый узор. Как янтарной смолой живого дерева сияют стволы колонн, а из них прорастают в пяты сводов изразцовые ветви падуба — ликующий зеленый листьев и торжественный багряный плодов. Как сплетаются каменные ветви на потолке, образуя звёздчатый свод — белые, обманчиво хрупкие, звезды розеток в синеве ультрамарина. Как стройно и строго, воинами в боевом строю, стоят контрфорсы, обещая продержаться столетия. Как стрельчатые окна прорезают пространство стен — даруя солнце и свет внутренним помещениям. Как…

— Пусто.

Эатирмэ посмотрел на гнома. Гном был смущен и помят, глаза покраснели. Впрочем, никто из них не смог уснуть этой ночью — еще до рассвета, когда темноту ночных улиц раздвигали неяркие фонари, эльда и гном столкнулись у ступеней Дома и молча сели ждать утра.

— В душе пусто. Нет, ты не подумай, синда, по-хорошему пусто, — пояснил кхазад. — Когда сделал, что мог, и внезапно не надо никуда бежать, беспокоиться, что-то решать. Уже всё. Он уже есть.

Гном мотнул головой в сторону Дома.

— Да.

Эатирмэ и самому было пусто и хорошо. Даже мыслей в голове не было.

— Наверное, так нисси чувствуют себя, когда дали рождение дитя.

Гном заржал и хлопнул эльда по плечу.

— Упаси тебя Махал сказать такое женщине! Хотя, что с тебя взять? У тебя нет одиннадцати племянников и одной племянницы, иначе бы ты точно знал, насколько это неверно.

Гном поднялся со ступеней, окинул взглядом Дом Гвайт-и-Мирдайн и предложил:

— До полудня еще прорва времени. Пойдем посмотрим, чего там нуменорец понастроил?

***

Перламутровая пелена все также переливалась перед глазами.

— Ну и когда он её снять собирается, а, синда?

Фраар глянул на эльфа. Тот стоял, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь. За пеленой было тихо — похоже, успел нуменорец к сроку — а за спиной, где были жилые дома, уже начинал шуметь гомон праздничного дня Ост-ин-Эдиля.

Внезапно эльф опустился на колено и прижал ладонь к брусчатке мостовой.

Фраар ошеломлённо наблюдал, как синда слушает. Слушает прямо посреди улицы Города мирдайн. Слушает брусчатку?!

Эльда поднялся. На и без того белом лице — ни кровинки, голубые глаза не моргают. Ох, нехороший это знак, недобрый!

— Эй, ты чего? — потянулся к нему гном.

Иатрим неохотно разжал сведённые губы:

— А скажи мне, мастер гном, ты когда-нибудь видел строителя Халлакара, сына Малантура, из Нуменора? До суда у государя?

— Нет, откуда? — пожал плечами гном. — Я на Острове не был, откуда мне его…

И осёкся. Посмотрел на плотный туман, окутывающий Дом Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, вслушался в глухую тишину на месте строительства…

— Быть того не может…

— Уверен, что не может? — синда поднялся с земли и, не добавив больше ни слова, зашагал к серой пелене.

— Эй! Ты куда?

Догнать эльфа удалось не сразу. Фраар вцепился бешеному эльда в локоть и рывком развернул к себе.

— Да стой же ты, переросток эльфийский! Там же морок, колдовство!

Самым страшным было, что эльда выглядел как обычно.

— Отпусти руку, гном.

А вот от голоса продрало холодом по спине.

— Не отпущу, — твердо ответил кхазад, готовясь отбивать возможный удар. — Кто знает, что за заклятье наложено на пелену? Её против нас повесили, тебе, что, жизни не жалко? А вдруг ты в лягушку превратишься или в дождевого червяка?

Мысль была настолько нелепая, что, видно, только такая и могла сбить ту волну бешенства, что чуть не хлынула на гнома. Эатирмэ моргнул. Раз. Другой. Вырвал руку из крепкой хватки гнома.

— Он не Вала и не майя, ему не под силу такая волшба.

— Может, и не под силу, но убеждаться в этом на собственной бороде я не хочу.

— Я тебя за собой не звал, — Эатирмэ метнул на гнома яростный взгляд. Руки у него сжимались в кулаки.

— Не звал, — признался гном. — Только твою косу мне жалко не меньше своей бороды. Да и напомню тебе, мастер, мы ведь слово государю давали.

Пожалуй, с этого надо было и начинать — Эатирмэ через силу кивнул.

— А проверим!

Тяжелый гномий сапог, подбитый стальными набойками, с грохотом вломился в отшлифованную брусчатку мостовой. Ещё и ещё, разбивая ровную полосу цвета утренней зари.

— Аха!

Гном поднял не выдержавший такого обращения каменный брусок и, размахнувшись что было сил, бросил в серую пелену морока. Камень исчез из вида, а до эльфа с гномом донесся мягкий стук, с каким и должен падать кусок песчаника на мягкую, напоенную осенним дождём, землю. Следующий камень эльда вытащил из брусчатки голыми пальцами…

— Знаешь, кхазад, пора завязывать, — как-то очень спокойно предложил Эатирмэ, когда число отправленных в морок камней перевалило за десяток. — А то над нами смеяться начнут.

— Как начнут, так я им закончить и помогу, — проворчал Фраар. Ни одного звука удара камня о камень. Ни одного. — Ты лучше подумай, эльф, как над нами будут смеяться, когда узнают, как провел нас государь Келебримбор.

— Этот вопрос я ему тоже задам. И прямо сейчас, — эльда отряхнул руки от грязи и пыли. — Ты со мной?

— Ещё бы! — усмехнулся гном. — Давай только прежде ко мне зайдем, я свою секиру возьму.

— Зайдём, — согласился синда. — Вот только дома ты не возьмёшь секиру, а оставишь всё острое, до последнего карандаша. Мне твою бороду тоже жалко.

***

«Ежевичное или виноградное?»

«Ежевичное»

«Может, гномью настойку?»

«Нет! Хватит с меня гномов на сегодня!»

— Ладно. Я все равно только ежевичное взял, — улыбнулся Нармо, открывая дверь в мастерскую своего друга и государя. Ровный свет феаноровых кристаллов, такой яркий в ночи, скользнул по стеклянному краю винного кувшина. Запахло пирогом с зайчатиной.

Келебримбор отложил листы с расчётами в сторону и подвинул своему верному табурет. Вино было слабым, терпким и пахло лесом.

— Я думал, они тебе Дагор Дагоррат устроят.

— Им почти удалось. А ты почему не спешил спасать своего короля?

— Ну… — развел руками Нармокано. — Это был очень тихий Дагор Дагоррат. Да и мой король его заслужил.

Тьелпэ заломил бровь, но Нармо уже не смотрел на него. Он с любопытством рассматривал стоящую на столе фигурку малиновки на ветке остролиста. Дотронулся до крохотной певуньи, погладил — серебряная птичка распахнула крылья, подняла голову с тонким клювом.

— Не запела?

— Пока нет, — покачал головой Келебримбор. — Но запоёт.

Нармокано кивнул. Запоёт. Обязательно.

— Так что ты им сказал? Раз конец мира не грянул.

— Задал вопрос, — пожал плечами Келебримбор.

— Какой?

— Спросил, сумели бы они построить такой Дом поодиночке.

— А они?

— А они… — Келебримбор провел пальцами по серебряной игрушке, улыбнулся. Глаза государя Гвайт-и-Мирдайн светились в отблесках фиалов. — Они были крайне невежливы, но удивительно единодушны.

Нармо рассмеялся и наполнил кубки.

***

Гном ввалился в мастерскую без приглашения и даже без стука, принеся с собой колючий запах холода и снега. Эатирме молча собрал разлетевшиеся от сквозняка бумаги, прошёл к жаровне и поставил на рдеющие угли кувшинчик с травяной настойкой.

— Ты мне, синда, скажи, — по-хозяйски устроился за столом Фраар. — У тебя сейчас срочный заказ или как?

— Или как.

— Аха. Хорошо.

Эатирмэ разлил напиток, по мастерской поплыли теплые запахи лета и мёда. После Эндери гном надолго пропал в подземных залах Кхазад-Дума, не забыв, впрочем, принять заслуженные почести и благодарность от Совета Гвайт-и-Мирдайн.

Помолчали. Гном грыз многострадальную бусину на косице и пил. А потом рубанул:

— Меня узбад призвал. Буду строить ему оружейную.

— Я рад, — искренне сказал эльда. — Хороший выбор.

— Аха.

И снова молчание.

— Достопочтенный гном… — начал Эатирмэ. И не выдержал: — Рассказывай уже, мастер. Тебя ж сейчас разорвёт.

Гном вдохнул — встопорщилась рыжая борода — и решился:

— Эльда, а поехали со мной? Строить. Ведь хорошо ж у нас получилось, хорошо!

— В Морию? Я?!

То ли свод небесный рухнул на землю, то ли Валар Вторую Песнь начали, а он и не заметил…

— А я что, с кем-то другим говорю? — огрызнулся гном. Он вытащил из кармана свиток, хлопнул им по столу:

— Вот, всё честь по чести, узбад разрешил. Ты подумай, синда, — заторопился гном, — когда ж тебе еще такая возможность выпадет, а? Да тебе ж самому хочется, ну признай! А вместе у нас… Да вместе у нас такое получится, наши бороды сжуют от зависти!

Эатирмэ взял в руки свиток, покрутил его, не разворачивая. Ну разве что бороды…

— Мне на сборы надо дня три, не меньше.

— Зачем? — искренне удивился гном.

Эатирмэ посмотрел в окно, где сад спал под снежным одеялом. И признался:

— А подарки?

[1] Элл — 100 см.


End file.
